Trunks/Move List
Images sourced from the Dustloop wiki. Normal Attacks |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A quick jab with his leading hand. |image-2 = |input-2 = |damage-2 = 700 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = A knee strikes that pushes Trunks forward. |image-3 = |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1000 |type-3 = Physical |guard-3 = All |description-3 = Charges forward and quickly strikes the opponent with his sword as he passes them, triggering a delayed explosion that launches them into the air. Switches sides on hit. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Takes a step forward and does a straight punch. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Unsheathes his sword and performs a forward slash. }} |damage-1 = 600 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a thin beam forward. Despite its appearance, the opponent can Super Dash trough the beam. The beam itself can destroy most small projectiles. }} |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A crouching straight jab. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = A sliding kick, similar to both of the Gohans'. Has very long range. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Does an upward slash with his sword that launches the opponent. Invulnerable to air-attacks. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A leaping two-handed downward slash. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Jabs forward at low angle. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A midair kick at an upward angle. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A downward two-handed slash with his sword. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 600 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a beam at a downward 45° angle. Very similar to his standing just at a different angle. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = An spinning upward kick. }} Special Moves (air OK) |damage-1 = 1000 |type-1 = Rush |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Travels mostly horizontally, but won't track vertically. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 1140 |type-2 = Rush |guard-2 = Stand |description-2 = Has more horizontal tracking and vertical tracking, deals more damage, and causes a longer sliding knockdown to the opponent on hit. It does, however, have longer startup. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 1350 |type-3 = Rush |guard-3 = Stand |description-3 = Has faster startup than the version and deals more damage and sliding knockdown than the version. Has more horizontal tracking with little vertical tracking. Consumes one Ki gauge per use. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = — |type-1 = — |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Does a forward somersault that travels 1/2 of the stage. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = — |type-2 = — |guard-2 = — |description-2 = A reverse somersault that travels 1/2 of the stage. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = — |type-3 = — |guard-3 = — |description-3 = The somersault travels forward a slightly shorter distance than the version. However, Trunks can directed his jump by holding or . Consumes one Ki gauge per use. }} (during Cyclone Jump) |damage-1 = 600 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a beam at a downward angle. Functions very similarly to his airborne . }} |damage-1 = 1098 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a multi-hit yellow beam forward. }} |damage-1 = 900 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Charges forward and shoots an explosion from his palm. If the opponent gets hit near Trunks' hand, this move has a Smash property that deals a moderately strong wallbounce. Holding will make Trunks only perform the dash. }} Z-Assist / |damage-1 = 800 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Dashes forward and fires an explosive blast. }} Super Attack or |damage-1 = 2200 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Performs a multiple rapid arm movements and then fires an yellow energy sphere forward. Has a much larger hitbox than it seems. Consumes one Ki gauge per use. }} Meteor Attack or |damage-1 = 4863 |type-1 = Grab |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Does a short-ranged grab. If it connects, Trunks spins once and tosses the opponent up into the air and causes a yellow orb of energy to be formed around him as he fires a vertical yellow blast at the midair opponent. Has some of the highest damage of any level 3 Meteor attacks. Consumes three Ki gauges per use. }} Navigation Category:Trunks